Do You Love Me?
by all-'round-freek
Summary: Eddy's seventeenth birthday party might as well be the event of the century. But when the Kanker sisters show up, how will the Eds handle it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all! Remember that time I said I was going to write an Ed, Edd, n' Eddy high school fanfiction (as overdone as that may be)? Well here it is!

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION**: I want to say this now, THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF "THIS SHOULDN'T BE HOW THIS WORKS." Some things maybe similar to it, like how Double-D and Marie look and how each other feel might be similar, but this story is does not continue on from the other one I wrote. You are more than welcome to read that one to get a sense of how I write the characters if you would like. That is all I wanted to say, thank you.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

"I'm serious you guys, it's two days away! Where should it be? And no, Lumpy, the second dimension's _not_ an option."

Ed put his raised hand down and let out a sigh of defeat. It was Friday night and the Eds were gathered in Eddy's bedroom, trying to plan for Eddy's seventeenth birthday party.

Double-D got up from Eddy's rarely-used desk chair, "Eddy, why can't you just host the party at your own house?"

The 5'5 loudmouth stood up on his bed, swaying as the water mattress tried to support the weight, "I already told you Sock-head, we can't have it here because the rents won't let me…after what happened…last time…"

All three shuddered remembering _the last time_.

Ed shot up and ran to Edd, put his giant hands on him and shook his skinny friend, "The horror, Double-D! I don't want to think about the horror!"

Double-D peeled the 6"2, eighteen-year-old off and readjusted his black beanie and straightened his cardigan. The cardigan was a gift from his mother. He cleared his throat, "Okay, Eddy. I see your reasoning. Now where do _you_ think it should be?"

Eddy let his friend's words set in. _Where do _you_ want it to be? Where do _you_ want it to be?_

_Where do _you_ want it to be?_

"I got it!" The brunette jumped off his bed

"The third dimension?!" Ed mood instantly picked up.

"No, Lumpy. Follow me! Double-D, you're driving."

Edd rolled his eyes, "I somehow do not see anything beneficial coming from this…"

-TIME SKIP-

"Oh dear."

"This place gives me the creepies, Eddy."

"Oh come on guys! Don't be such worry warts."

The three of them stared up at the disheveled house as unpleasant memories came flooding back to the boys.

The old abandoned house looked as old and abandoned as ever. The "for sale" sign was still in the ground, crooked. The long grass was accompanied by its ever so present dandelions. The brown siding was chipped and rotting, the shutters looked like they would fall off any minute, and the house still had that mysterious wind blowing the curtains on the seconded floor.

"Eddy, you can't be serious," Double-D looked back from the house to his friend, "Are you completely out of your mind? Have you not remembered the horrors that have manifested from this very house?"

Never keeping his eyes off the house, Eddy said, "Pipe down Sock-head. It's not so bad. With a little of hard work and a hammer, this place could be the Taj Mahal," and wicked grin formed on his lips, "Besides no one will catch us with the alcohol."

"And underage drinking? Good Lord, man! When are you going to grasp the—"

"Can't hear you Sock-head," Eddy, hands in his pockets walking up to the creaky porch, "I'm too busy planning what 80s song is going to play for the 'cleaning-the-house' montage."

Double-D sighed, grudgingly following his friend. Ed ran up to reach them; sneezing every time a dandelion came too close.

With that, the Eds got to work. Cleaning cobwebs, moving furniture and boxes, and they even brought in a long table from Eddy's basement. In only a couple hours, the interior of the house looked surprisingly nice. Looking in from the front, the long, curved stairs were on the far right. Beside it was a long, old, red couch with a matching big chair. On the other side of the house was the stone fireplace and along that wall was Eddy's table: home for the snacks and drinks residing there Sunday night. Next to the couch and chair were standing speakers, taken from Ed's surround sound system, hooked up to Eddy's music dock.

Eddy stuffed the last box in the closet off the right of the stairs, wiped his forehead and looked at his surrounding area, "Looking good boys! I'd say we have a grade 'A' party spot on our hands."

"I would normally disagree with you, Eddy, but this place actually looks remarkable." Double-D sat on the couch, looking around, pleasingly.

Ed had just finished wiping the window with his sleeve and turned back to his friends, "Yeah Eddy! This place doesn't give me the creepies anymore!"

"Now all we have to do is get the word out," Eddy said, "Posters are going to be made up, tell anyone about it, tell them to tell anyone! Everyone is invited!"

"Eddy, you certainly don't mean _everyone_, do you? What if the Kankers show up? They did play a big part at your party last time, remember?

They all shuddered thinking about _last time_.

Eddy shook off his fear, "Oh yeah, well then we will try to not let them find out."

Edd rolled his eyes and shook his head. He muttered under his breath, "Like they won't find out…"

* * *

Welp! I know this is a short chapter, but I kind of wanted your guys to get a feel of my writing style as well as the story (I might edit it later, so be on the look out). I love constructive criticism, so it would be much appreciated. :3 Hopefully the second chapter will be out soon!

See you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

IMORTANT: So as you can see, I had previously deleted this chapter. I had taken it down because I had gotten word from a source (I don't know if they would like to be named or not) that some things could be changed. I was adamant about this advice and really fought with myself. But the more I looked at my story, the more that they were right. So I did change the ending a bit. (Oh my gosh, it was tough) The story will have the same premise as before, but I just tweaked things up a bit. I think it turned out better than before and I thank you all so much for taking the time out to read this.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Sunday night and Eddy's birthday bash was in full swing. The whole cul-de-sac was there, as well as most of the Peach Creek High School. Many of the students might not have liked the Eds, or even knew who they where, but they always seemed to know what there was a party going on. Teenagers were dancing wildly, spiked drinks were sloshing around, and the music was so loud that it vibrated through everyone's shoes. And Edd was terrified.

He finally reached Eddy in the middle of the living room, under the disco ball that they "barrowed" from Eddy's big brother's room.

"Eddy! Don't you think this is getting a little out of hand?" He was practically shouting over whatever guitar solo was playing.

The birthday boy was too busy trying to dance with a blonde senior, who obviously wanted nothing to do with him, to listen to his friend; he took a sip of his alcoholic connotation.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Sock-head."

Edd sighed as he turned away. The song ended and the crowed cheered when the next one came on. Double-D was happy for Eddy, of course, but this seemed a little over the top. Once he was out of the mesh of bodies, he scanned the room for Ed. Looking around the room; he saw the rest of the cul-de-sac.

After the whole adventure to find Eddy's big brother, the neighborhood finally became civil with the Eds. Over the years, Kevin became the strong, motorcycle-loving, football player. He stood at 5"10 and still had the same red baseball cap sitting upon his thick, strawberry blond mop. Although his popularity in high school increased, his friends in the neighborhood were still intact, even with the Eds. Kevin and Nazz started dating the summer before their freshman year, and became the most complex on-and-off couple in the school. Nazz, being the cute, perfect, blonde that she was, she became very high maintenance, but that didn't stop Kevin from making sure that no one would try to flirt and hit on her.

As for the rest of the kids, they all changed one way or the other. Rolf, stopped growing when he reached 6 feet. He gained much more muscles over the years and continues to work on his family's farm. Johnny and Plank are still friends, but the 5"4 teen realized that Plank wanted him to make more friends. So now Plank spends most of his days at home while Johnny spends his time in a writing workshop after school. As for Sarah and Jimmy, they are still attached to the hip. Jimmy tries as hard as he can to make Sarah understand his feelings towards her, but Sarah is too busy eyeing someone else, a certain beanie-wearing boy.

While the cul-de-sac grew, Edd can't help but think that the Eds stayed relatively the same. Eddy still lead the other two, but more so into becoming popular, than pulling off scams. He gave up that ambition when he turned sixteen and was able to work. His brown hair was never without his gel and his face had a bit of an acne problem. Ed still was infatuated with B-rated, horror movies and comics. His red, crew-cut hairstyle was still intact and he was supposed to wear glasses, but never bothered to find them after the first week. He was still the goof-ball Ed, but might have gained some form of common sense. If he did, Double-D didn't think that he showed it. Double-D was still the smartest of the three, and even the top of the junior class. He still wore his black-beanie and the gap between his teeth was ever-so still present.

While looking for the goof, he saw Nazz and Kevin were talking to each other at the table. The blue-eyed beauty turned her head to him and waved.

"Hey Double-D! Cool party, right?" She took a sip of her drink and when Edd reached close enough to them, he could sense that she might have had one to many "sips."

"Indeed, Nazz," He raised his soft-spoken voice, "This is a nice party, but don't you think that it is a tad to loud in here?"

Nazz let out a tipsy giggle, "Oh come on, dude." She playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Live a little. This is great! Don't you think it is great, Kevin?"

Kevin chuckled and took a sip of his own cup, "Yeah, this is fucking awesome."

Double-D flinched at Kevin's words choice, "Have you two, by any chance seen Ed? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I…don't know, Double-D," Nazz looked around the room quickly, but her mind switched gears when the song changed to an obnoxiously pop song, "Ohmygosh! Kevin! We have to dance!"

With that Nazz pulled the poor jock onto the dance floor. Edd sighed and continued look for his friend. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the door wide open with three bodies in the frame.

Kankers.

Over the years, the Kanker sisters stopped bulling the neighborhood kids, but their attacks on the Eds remained. Lee grew with the body of a model. Thin frame, flat chested, and her eyes were still covered by her red, curly pixie cut. May was the shortest but had the biggest bust. Her stringy blonde hair was so flat, that she would always cover it up or accessorize it. Her buck teeth were still intact, but her face almost grew into it. And the one that Double-D feared the most: Marie. Her dyed, choppy blue hair still covered her eye came to her jawline in the front and was cut higher in the back. She had her nose pierced and gave off an indie vibe.

Edd tried to look away, but Marie had the eyes of a hawk. And her eyes had already spotted her prey.

But the mouse turned on the balls of his feet and quickly moved. He thought to lose her by cutting through the mesh of dancing teens. He pushed as hard as he could to make his way. During the struggle he glanced at Ed, grinning from ear to ear dancing with his plastic red cup. Double-D inwardly groaned at his friend's incompetence, but moved on.

Once he reached the back of the room, he had a moment of panic. He looked around. To his surprise, Marie was no where to be found.

_Wasn't she just behind me?_ Double-D rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

Marie had been targeting Edd for years. Constantly chasing him and his friends, she even "married" him when they were twelve. For the past five years, she had been ruthless and relentless. Every time Marie would be in the same vicinity as him, Double-D would quake in his shoes. To say the least, he was terrified of her. She had never seemed to show Edd any sort of actual care towards him. He always thought that she was just someone who only used him for her own selfish reasons.

Beginning to think that the coast was actually clear, he let out a sigh of relief and began to turn to find Ed once again.

"Hiya, Oven-Mitt."

His hands grew clammy and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He turned around to see her standing there, with a red cup in her hand and a smirk on her face. Edd tried to run, but she placed her cup on an empty end table and back him up against the wall.

Edd was shaking, a big lump in his throat formed, "W-w-why hello, Marie." His eyes shifted, still looking for an exit.

Marie took a quick look around the room, but her gaze returned to the scared boy, "Why...don't we go some where more...private?"

Before he knew what was happening, Edd was quickly pulled up the stairs and into the second level bedroom. It smelled of musk and dust coated everything. The room was small, but a giant window covered the wall across him. He silently contemplated jumping out. He would rather have to deal with a broken femur and a concussion to the head than to have to deal with what he was about to endure soon. Behind him he could hear the click of the door locking. He turned to see his childhood tormentor with smirk on her lips and seductively walking towards him. Marie then pushed him onto the bed and crawled on to his lap.

"M-Marie," He coughed from the sudden uproar of dust. Her lips latched on to his neck. He could feel the slight pain, a bruise surely would form, "M-Marie, p-pl-please get off of m-me. I d-do not th-think that this is...is wise for u-us to be do-doing."

Double-D placed his lengthy hands on her shoulders, trying to squirm out from her grasp. But she quickly took his wrists and pinned him down. Her old necklace swayed and tapped him on the nose. He flinched from the cold steel.

She simply chuckled and her light brown eyes gleamed. Her long legs tightened to hold him down by the waist as she sat up. Eyes never leaving his face, she shed her shirt.

Edd would always deny it, but over the years he did go through puberty. He couldn't deny that the girl on top of him was attractive. Edd tried not to stare, but he couldn't help to notice that her black bra contrasted heavily with her pale skin. The dangle of her belly-button ring still sparkled in the dark room. He was surprised to see a tattoo under her right breast. It looked like some sort of a flower. Edd couldn't get a clear view of it when she leaned down to start to unbutton on button of his shirt. A chill ran down his spine when her cold hands touched his bare collarbone.

He couldn't help but feel something. Her touch was gentle. Edd thought back to all the times she had pinned him down. Yes, she kissed him, tormented him, and feel downright embarrassed, but she never hurt him. He always wondered why she had done this. Was it the lack of a father figure? Was it her un-nurturing home? Or was it simply because she liked to see him suffer? He wondered what she actually felt towards him.

_Do you love me?_ That was the question that has plagued his mind for a long time, but he couldn't dare ask her. A 'no' would always follow in his thoughts. There was no way that a sadist, such as herself could even know what love was. But what if she did? What if she just didn't know how to show it? He thought back to his psychology class. When children start to show affection towards one another, they lash out, not knowing what they are doing. But if she did have a sense of care for him, how would he react? He certainly wouldn't reciprocate the feelings...

Edd snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the goose bumps on his arms form. Marie's hand found his and her fingers laced with his own. He hands suddenly felt clammy.

"M-Marie," His voice shaking as he spoke, "I b-beg you to get off. Wh-what if some...someone comes in?"

He heard her laugh again, "And what if they do?" The next thing he knew, her mouth was covering his own.

He could taste the alcohol on her lips as she kissed him. Her tongue flicked his tightened lips for entrance. When he didn't move she bit his lip to get in. For a moment their mouths moved in sync as her tongue battled for dominance. She always seemed to win. Edd's heart quickened as he could hear the bass of the loud music downstairs and laughter from down the hall. His hands moved back to her shoulders to try to push her, but due to his weak stature, she wouldn't budge.

"Oh, Oven-mitt, you don't understand how cute you really are," Marie mumbled on his lips as her hands wandered up to his beanie. He flinched when her fingertips grazed the stray, dark brown hairs on his neck. She meet his eyes. Then the gleam in them was gone. It seemed that she truly saw the fear in his own eyes.

She suddenly got off of him.

Edd sat up, surprised, but thankful that he could sit up. He cursed his kind-hearted nature for opening his mouth, "M-Marie? Are...," He finally swallowed down his stutter, "are you alright?"

But she didn't say anything. She threw her shirt on and left the room, letting the confused Edd wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Okay! There you have it. Yes, it has changed, if you remember how it was before. Like I said before, I personally think it is better. I know that I am not the greatest writer and I don't think that I will ever be, but I know that there is always room from improvement. Please let me know what you think. And thank you again!

P.S. So I wanted to put a list of the ages and grades of each of the characters. I personally like knowing them, even when I am reading it (maybe that is weird), but I don't really like writing character descriptions in the stories (if that makes any sense). But here they are!

(From oldest to youngest):

Rolf: 18, senior

Lee: 18, senior

Ed: 18 (early birthday, didn't stay back), junior

Edd: 17, junior

Kevin: 17 (born the same month as Edd), junior

Marie: 17, junior

Eddy: 16 (well now 17... XD), junior

Nazz: 16 (late birthday), junior

May: 16, sophomore

Johnny: 16, sophomore

Sarah: 13, 7th grade

Jimmy: 13 (the baby 3), 7th grade


	3. Author's note

Hey...so it's been a while, hasn't it?

I wanted to put up this note because I needed to get my thoughts down. So I know it has been two years since I updated this story and I know there were (I don't know if there still are anymore)people waiting for me to continue. I am sorry for the long wait, and I am sorry if anyone thought this was the next chapter. The truth is, I don't know if I will update this story. I really want to (I have a notebook full of notes and I got really invested in the idea) but I don't know if I should. I know how this story will go and I really would like to see it through, but I do loose interest from time to time and I am sick of that happening. I became like those authors that I never really liked: the ones that abandon stories. I know that people have there reasons, and I do too: I am almost done my BA in English and I still am going for my Masters and Ph.D. I enjoy writing, but I am not as invested FanFiction because I have school, and two jobs to focus on.

I am sorry for my rambling and I don't even know if it makes sense, but I just want you guys to know that I want to try again. I don't know how long this is going to take and I can't promise you anything. Maybe by the end of the month I will have something out. Or maybe I don't. I want all of you to know that FanFiction is something that will always be a part of me, and it is always something I go back to. But at this point, who knows what I'll do? I don't even know if this story, or account will stay up within the month or year.

Okay, I take that last sentence back. But I will leave you guys with this: I am sorry, but I will try again.

Thank you guys for understand, and if you don't, thank you for reading this up to this point!

Okay, see you around!


End file.
